Ripping, Stitching, Covering the Scars
by A Moonlit Resolution
Summary: High school AU. Jack Frost has lived in Burgess his whole life. He and his best friend/boyfriend have been together for a few months. It's the start of their sophmore year and Jack thinks its going to be the best year ever with his boyfriend. That is, until he meets the new kid. Ethan Aster Bunnymund sends his life into a spiral. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, friends! After my long time leave (sorry exams and crap got in the way) I'm back! And I am writing new stories again along with continuing my others. –grins- So, I hope you enjoy this new story.

Summary: High school AU. Jack Frost has lived in Burgess his whole life. He and his best friend/boyfriend have been together for a few months. It's the start of their sophmore year and Jack thinks its going to be the best year ever with his boyfriend. That is, until he meets the new kid. Ethan Aster Bunnymund sends his life into a spiral. North, Sandy and Tooth befriend Bunny, Jack and Jamie.

Pairing(s): Jack/Jamie, Jack/Bunny.

_Ripping, Stitching, Closing the Scars_

"Jack, _think fast!_" Jamie threw a snowball at the albino. It hit Jack right in the face. Jack pretended to be hurt and fell to the ground. The fifteen year old laughed out and ran over to Jack.

"Oh, Jamie, I'm dying!" Jack cried out. Jamie knelt down next to him.

"What can I do to help you, my dear Jack Frost?"

Jack smirked. "Let me eff you, James." Jamie froze, giving Jack a look that could kill. "Aw, c'mon, you know you want me t—ah?! Jamie! That's cold!"

Jamie had pelted a few snowballs at the boy's face. "I'm not even sixteen yet." He was glaring at Jack.

"It was a—" Before Jack could make an excuse, another snowball was thrown at him. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't a joke. But, c'mon Jamie! I love you!"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "And I love you. As a friend." He got up and started to trudge through the snow, Jack trailing behind him. "Also…" Jamie glanced at Jack who blushed lightly and grinned. "Sex doesn't equal love."

"Haha, I know. But, I do love you, Jamie," Jack said as he leaned in and kissed Jamie's nose.

Jamie smiled. "I'm glad you do, Jack Frost."

September 10th, the first day of school at Burgess High

Bunny's PoV:

_Crikey, I hafta sit through an hour an' a half o' this shit?_

I, Ethan Aster Bunnymund, was standing in front of my (new) English classroom, debating whether or not if I should just book it and go stay at home with my sister. I was new. New to the town, new to the school, hell, I was new to the weather. It was frickin' cold in Burgess.

The late bell had rung eight minutes ago. I could still make it out. Slowly, I turned around, ramming into somebody. The person fell to the ground and I hoped to God that the person wasn't a teacher. Luckily, it wasn't.

The boy that sat there, however, took my breath away, though. The boy was just god damn sexy. I gasped.

"Crikey, mate, I'm sorry." I helped the boy up. The boy's skin was so pale and his eyes were such a startling blue. And that white hair! Did he dye it?

"S'okay, no pain, no gain. Am I right? Say, what's your name?"

I didn't know if I could speak or not. His hotness was practically god-like.

"Are you new?"

I nodded.

"Cool!" The boy glanced behind me. "Is that your class, too?"

_Too? Is that his class? Holy crap… We're in the same class?! _I nodded again.

"Well, I'll walk in with you. It sure is a hell of a lot less embarrassing to walk in with somebody else." The boy grabbed my arm and spun me around. He opened the door.

The teacher, a woman with dark black hair and silver eyes, looked us over. She smiled. "Well, well… If it isn't Jackson Frost. How nice to see you again. _Not_. And…" She looked down at her attendance board. "Is it Ethan Bunnymund?" she asked me. The woman looked surprisingly young.

I nodded. So, his name was Jack…

"Do you boys know what time it is?" The woman, our teacher I supposed, looked at us as if calculating us. "Do you have a good reason as to why you're late?"

Jack smirked and put an arm around my shoulder. "Well, if I said that I was just showing this guy to our class, would I get in trouble?"

The woman laughed. "Jack Frost, you are quite the odd one. Oh, and your seat is right in the front by my desk."

" 'Course it is…" Jack just smirked and walked over to his seat, giving me a wave.

I could feel my cheeks turning red and was very glad that I was so tan.

"And since everybody knows Frost boy over there, let's give you a seat and go around the room and talk about ourselves." She looked around. "Let's see…" She looked at me. "You're an artist," she commented.

My eyes widened. I nodded.

"And you're an Aussie. Oh, I love Aussie's…" I stared at the teacher, then looked towards the door.

"I want to leave," I said.

The class laughed. Jack laughed. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal, Ms. Amaris." Oh my God, he laughed. His laugh was so sexy.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Let's get you a seat," she said. Ms. Amaris then turned to Jack. "And you—don't you dare call me Amaris again, Frost boy."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know." Ms. Amaris's eyes shined. "Nicholas, could you raise your hand please?"

A large boy in the second row to the back rose his hand. He was very tall, taller than me (and that's saying something). He was wearing a red sweater and had dark brown hair. To be honest, he looked sorta like… he wasn't so fat as much as… bulky? Wait, no. That guy looked like Santa.

I walked to the boy and he smiled at me. He was already growing a slight beard. I couldn't help but stare. As I sat down, he caught me and chuckled. "Oh, this?" he asked, rubbing his chin. "You'll get one eventually."

I laughed out a little. "Funny. I don't suppose you'd tell me your name again?"

The boy grinned and stuck out his hand. "Nicholas, Nicholas North. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, so you're Nick, huh?" I said, shaking his hand.

"Uh, no. It's Nicholas—" Nicholas tried to protest but someone else inturrupted him.

"Yeah, he's Nick! Y'know, the Big Man in Red!" The girl sitting in front of me had turned around and was smirking.

I leaned back a little. "Uh… like Santa?" The girl had long blond hair and lovely hazel eyes. She would have been beautiful if it weren't for her crazy get-up. She was wearing something that resembled a clown costume.

Nicholas huffed. "No. It's _just_ Nicholas."

I looked back at the girl in front of me. She smiled. "Hi! I'm Anabella Cari but you can call me Ana." She grabbed my hand. I felt heat creeping up to my neck. I tried to tug my hand away but she had a pretty strong grip. "Hey, can you smile for me?"

"Uh…"

"Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty, please?" Her eyes were sparkling and she looked a little bit like my little sister. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha! What's with you?"

Ana gasped. "Ohmigawd, look at your teeth!"

"M-my what?" I glanced over at Nicholas and frowned. "Did she say teeth?"

Nicholas just smirked. "She likes teeth."

Ana blushed. "Well, what can I say?"

I grinned. "Well, how about that really energetic 'Hi!' again?"

Ana and Nicholas laughed.

"Oh, by the way, I'm gonna call ya Nick now," I told him. Nick stopped laughing.

"Not funny," he said.

"No joke," I replied. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to scold Ana. While they bickered, I took a chance and glanced over at Jack. His back was facing me. He was talking to the boy that sat next to him. The boy had light brown hair and a nice smile. He was pretty cute. All the sudden, Jack spun around and grinned at me. I blushed and looked down but then realized how stupid that was and looked back at him. I waved. He waved back.

XxXxX 3rd person PoV

Jack could hear his friend Ana gushing about Ethan's teeth and had turned around to look at the new student. He was pretty hot. But what was with that gray hair? Not like he could really say anything; his hair was white, for crying out loud. But something about that boy's voice, all silky and husky, made him shiver. It was plain sexy and turned Jack on just by thinking about it. Jack also loved his eyes. Such a bright green, no one has eyes like that anymore.

Jamie kept saying that they should go say hello and make friends with him. Jack really liked that idea. He also liked the idea of listening to his voice again and again and again.

"Jack!" Jamie snapped his fingers in front of Jack's face.

"Uh, say what?" Jack asked. He'd been too lost in thought.

"Ms. Amaris called on you," he hissed. Jamie didn't like being stared at. Jack smiled.

"Yes?" he asked his teacher.

Ms. Amaris held her head high. "Listen up, Frost boy. I told you 'stand up and tell the class about yourself'. Get it?"

He shook his head. "Uh…"

"Frost, I'm warning you…"

"Alright, alright." Jack stood up. And then, not so surprisingly to Jamie, got up on his chair, and then his desk. Ms. Amaris groaned but didn't say anything.

"Hello, my names Jack Frost. Nice to meet you, Ethan," he said. Ethan fidgeted in his seat.

"Uh… I-its EB, actually," Ethan stuttered.

Jack's face fell. "Really? Oh, well okay. Nice to meet you, EB. Say, what's it stand for?"

Ethan sat back in his seat. He really didn't like being stared at. "Nothin'. I just don't like being called Ethan."

Jack smirked. "Oh." He liked his name. Ethan. It sounded pretty cool. A sexy name to go with a sexy person.

"Jack, sit down already. You're making him even more uncomfortable than Ms. Amaris did," he heard Jamie whisper. Jack flushed slightly and sat back down nervously.

"Sorry," he called to the class. Jesus, had he really done that? How long had he been staring? Had Jamie noticed that he'd been staring? Most likely… Jack let out a breath he hadn't know that he'd been holding.

Next, it was Jamie's turn to introduce himself. Listening to Jamie talk, hell, just listening to his sweet voice, helped Jack calm down. Jamie told the class about his favorite foods and all that other stuff that Jack already knew about. But all the while, Jack could hear the little voice in the back of his head _What's Ethan like? _

He heard Ana's name being called. The girl stood, her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled so much that Jack couldn't remember the last time she had been sad. She talked little about herself and more about how much she loved teeth and Jack's in particular.

Jack laughed and winked at her. He knew that she didn't like him so he was totally safe. To fake flirt. Sorta. Ana would sometimes think about Jack's teeth a _little_ too much.

Finally, it felt like Jack had been waiting all day. It was Ethan's turn. And then the bell rang.

"Fuck!" Jack cussed under his breath. Apparently, he can't have things his way.

Ms. Amaris had heard his profanity. "Frost boy, wait one moment please." She saw Ethan getting his stuff ready and got an idea. "Ethan, could you wait also?"

Jamie gave Jack a Jesus-you're-a-handful sort of look before winking and leaving to his next class. Ana and Nick told Ethan where to go for lunch before they left for their classes, too.

I had to do some research to find some names that meant 'moon' for their teacher. And there are more surprises coming, I promise. Amaris will give you a slight shock. –smirks- Hee hee hee… Please tell me if you'd like me to add in an OC. They have to be in their thirties but you can make up everything else. Please review and (maybe) read my other stories? –wags tail like lost puppy-

_Tooth: name Anabella (Ana) Cari_

_North: name Nicholas (Nick) North_

_Bunny: name Ethan Aster (EB) Bunnymund _

_Jack: name Jackson (Jackie) Overland Frost_

_Jamie: name James (Jamie) Bennett_


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha! Did ya miss me? No? … Well, that's okay, too. So, here it is. **_**Ripping, Stitching, Covering the Scars **_**chapter 2. **

Ripping, Stitching, Covering the Scars

Ms. Amaris's PoV

These kids are such a handful. Why am I a teacher again? This job pays so little… But I do like that Aussie boy. "Okay, Frost, I'm giving you an order." Well, sometimes it was pretty fun being a teacher. You played God for about… maybe .2 seconds? Yep, those are the good times.

"An order? Can't you just say please?" Jack asked me, giving me that annoyed look of his.

"Can't you just be quiet for a moment?" I retorted.

Jack shut up. I turned to Ethan. "Well, since it's your first day, I think that you should have someone who knows their way around show you the school. This is my study period, so you two better get your butts back here before the end of the period. Oh, and Jack?"

Jack turned to me. I gave him a hard look. "Be nice."

He just smiled. "Since when am I not?" He grabbed onto Ethan's arm (the boy blushed noticably) and began to tug the other towards the door. "See you later, Ms. Amaris!" And the two boys were gone.

XxXxX

Ethan's PoV

Jack kept grabbing my arm, putting his arm around my shoulders, leaning on me. I didn't know how much more I could take. Could he hear my heart beating? Could he tell that I was nervous? While he walked me around the school, he started asking questions like _How old are you? _or _How many siblings do you have? _It was like he was actually interseted.

"So, are you gonna say anything?" Jack smirked and (Jesus, stop doing that!) wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I wanted to melt into the ground. Not many people did this to me. Actually, Jack's probably the second person who could ever make me feel this way.

I turned my head opposite of him. "Uh, I'm fifteen and I've got one sister. Her names Sophie. She's the cutest little ankle biter."

I saw the look of pure confusiuon on Jack's face when I said 'ankle biter'. I chuckled. "It's a term that us Aussie's use."

"Oh-kaaaayy, so… What do you usually do in your free time?" His tone had changed completely. When he said that, he had this sort of determined tone.

I stepped back slightly. "Crikey, mate! Uh, I mean, um… I… like to draw. A lot."

He takes a step closer to me. I don't back away. "Really? Are you good?"

"Uh, I'd like to think so." What the hell was this guy doing? Holy shit, was Jack coming onto me? The thought excited yet scared me. Jack continued to stare at me and I felt something in my stomach give a lurch. I couldn't be acting this way. I had a reputation to live up to. Tomorrow, Jack probably wouldn't even like me that much if he got to know me. I need to wait until tomorrow. I couldn't be acting like some ditz.

Jack's PoV

I kept wondering if Ethan noticed that I was giving him certain looks. If he did, he didn't seem to mind them. The magic was shattered, though, when I heard someone call my name. I pretended not to hear.

"Uh, mate?" Ethan pointed to the person. I had no choice but to turn around. Jamie was standing there, really close, too. "Shit!" I jumped back and smacked into Ethan (god, he was warm… I could stay there FOREVER). Ethan, almost reluctantly—maybe?—pushed me away.

Jamie was watching us both very carfully. I didn't really blame him.

"Ah, hey, Jamie…" I stuttered.

"Hi, Jack," Jamie said. He glanced at Ethan. "Hey, you're from our English class, right? EB, yeah?"

Ethan smiled and gave Jamie his hand to shake. I watched the exchange between them closely, trying to see if either of them had noticed anything off. " 'Ello, I'm Ethan, but my friends call me EB. You can, too. If you want to be my friend, that is."

Jamie grinned. "Of course! So, I hear you're an artist?"

Ethan laughed nervously. "Oh, jeez. That teacher scared the living hell outta me."

"Yeah, she does that."

_I wonder what would happen if they became good friends? How would that work out for me?_

Ethan's PoV

"Ma! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through my front door. My ma was in the kitchen, talking on the phone. She mouthed to me 'go get Sophie'.

I obeyed and went to go get my sister. Sophie was sitting in her room, talking to her barbies. When she saw me, her face lit up. "Efan!" she said since she couldn't say 'Ethan'. I scooped the little girl up and kissed her forehead.

"Hello, princess. How was school today?" I asked her as I carried her down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good but I missed Julie. Do you miss anyone, Efan?" Sophie asked me.

"I, uh…" My chest hurt just thinking about it. Mermories of my hometown flashed through my mind. I remember my first crush from back in middle school. My dad had been telling me to take a chance and ask him out. Then, there was my dad again, right after mom had found out she was pregnat. He was crying, happy tears, and smiling and looking at me. That was a very happy day for all of us. I remember sitting on the swings, waiting for my dad to come home from the war in Afganastan. Sophie had been born two years before he'd started working in the military. When he didn't come back, I'd cried. There was no way around the fact that my dad was dead. And my boyfriend had comforted me. And then… "I-I… do. I miss someone, a lot."

_He'd cheated on me._

"Efan?" Sophie's voice brought me back. I felt like I was gonna cry.

"It's alright, Soph. I'm okay." Gentely, I set her down on the couch and took a minute to sit and relax. That was a bad moment to take a trip down memory lane.

Sophie gave me a hard look. "No, you're not."

I glanced at her. This was why I didn't like girls. They were always too aware of feelings. But, then again, guys were too _un_aware. Would there ever be a balance?

At the dinner table, Ma asked me about school. "So…" she started. "How was it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Besides the gawking and the welcoming committee?" I asked sarcastically. I sighed. "It was good. I just need to make sure I get my jacket out for tomorrow."

She chuckled. "Why didn't you start your rep today, Ethan?"

I shrugged. "I was in a rush and… Okay," I grinned slightly, giving in to the temptation of tellin gmy mom. "I met this _really_ hot guy." I winked at Sophie and she giggled.

My Ma nodded. "Ah-ha. So, that's it. Are you just gonna waltz in and proclaim that you're now, officially, a BA? What's your new friend gonna say about it, huh?"

Again, I shrugged. "I don't know if he'll be my friend after tomorrow."

"Is Efan gonna be the redbull again?" Sophie asked. I burst out laughing.

"Sweetheart, it's 'rebel'. And, no, your brothers not dumb enough to do that. But he does have the jacket to go with his attitude."

My laughing ceased. " Oh, crap! I forgot!" I shot out of my seat and ran into the kitchen, shouting, "Excuse me for a moment!"

I'd left my leather jacket in the wash this morning. "Shit!" I muttered. Then, "Ma, why didn't you switch out the laundery?"

"Is it _my_ job to do that? I could've sworn those were _your clothes_," she called back to me. I trudged back into the kitchen after resetting the washer. "Don't look so mopy. All you need to do is wear that dark red shirt of yours and some jeans. Then, you can keep acting the way you are now and everyone will think you're the redbull, right, Soph?"

I huffed. God, I hate my life.

XxXxX

Jack's PoV

"Yo, I'm home!" I chucked my bag onto the couch of my apartment. Weird. They weren't home yet. I heard a clatter from the guest bedroom. "Hey, is that you?"

No answer.

Slowly, I creeped into the kitchen and grabbed the minature wooden baseball bat that I'd won in fourth grade for being a good athlete. The floor creaked as I stepped closer to the guest room. We never really had guests. Who could be in there? _What_ could be in there?

There was another rustle and a few sniffles. I exhaled. Oh, Jesus. Don't freak out, Jack. Just stay chill. Ha, 'stay chill'… Whoa, wait. This is no time to be cracking jokes.

Another step and I would be standing in the doorway. I jumped, bat raised. Seeing who it was, I relaxed and tossed the bat to the side. I knelt down beside them and held them tight. "What are you crying for? Oh, geez." There were photos on the floor. I had forgotten that today was the day my parents' funeral anniversary, as my step mom called it. She had been good friends with them and I loved her dearly. So it hurt a lot to see her like this, especially because the woman I knew was always so strong. But I guess everyone needs to cry sometimes.

"I-I'm sorry, Jack… I'm sorry that you have to see me like this…"

"It-it's okay. Your gonna be alright," I told them.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Amaris lifted her head off my shoulder and smiled weakly at me. "I'm sorry, Jack. You shouldn't have to see me like this."

Jack shook his head. "Well, today was a pretty tough day. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Oh, look at me. I'm a mess," she muttered to herself. I laughed a little.

"Aren't you always, mom?"

She hugs me again. "What about you? Are you alright?"

"How about we go have some hot cocoa and talk all about it right now?" I suggested. She agreed without hesitation.

XxXxX

After a few minutes of sitting by the fireplace silently, Amaris had calmed down and was now asking me about my first day. I snort. "You made it lovely, mom."

"So," she started, a knowing glint in her eye. "Does Jamie know you like this new kid?"

I splutter and some of my cocoa drips onto my shirt. Swallowing, I exhale slowly, amking sure I don't freak out. "Uh, mom? I don't like that new kid," I told her. It was an out right lie and she knew it. Damn. She gave me a pointed look. "Okay, so I do like him. That doesn't mean I'm gonna tell Jamie. It'll all blow over soon."

Amaris looked slightly heart broken. "What if it doesn't, Jack?"

I smiled and told her she was being ridiculos. "C'mon, mom. I wouldn't do something that stupid."

A voice in the back of my head begged to differ.

It told me, _Oh, yes you would. You would take it all the way until the rope snapped and you were left with nothing._

Later that night while I laid in my bed, I heard another voice. This time, the voice and the words it spoke scared me. _Destiny and attraction are not the same. They will collide._

I fell into a restless sleep, images of Ethan and Jamie doing things at separate times. With him.

The next morning, Jack got a (very unstable) idea. He smirked. "Oh, _yes_."

So, tell me, what did you think? Does anyone like the idea of Amaris being Jack's adoptive mom? I think Jack's character is a little dark if not more self centered, than all the other stories I've done. Sorry if you don't like the dumbass/playboy versoin of him. I'll be seeing you later, peeps!

_Man In the Moon: Amaris Mannington_

_Sophie: Sophie (Jitter) Bunnymund_


End file.
